Going In And Out
by TheYogscastSoarinbrine
Summary: Love. Love is a mysterious power we still don't know a lot about. Without it,the world would be a Hellish place...
1. Soarin with Rainbow Chapter 1

** Going In And Out Chapter 1: Soarin with Rainbows**

**Third pony POV:** It was a clear night in Cloudsdale. Soarin and Rainbow Dash basically did everything together. They were both thinking what to eat for dinner,and they finally decided to go to Sugarcube Corner in both got pies and went home to eat them while watching television. Near midnight,they both got in bed.

Soarin was about to snooze when Rainbow got on top of him. "Soarin" she moaned. "Please be mine for tonight." He sighed,"Alright fine." As she heard him,she put a smile on her face. As she was about to touch Soarin's penis,he moaned:'Careful now. Careful" She nodded as she got rubbing his stallion hood with one hoof and another hugging him tightly,all the while kissing him passionately. Soarin's brain was telling him to back away,but his hormones soon won as he kissed back with tons of lust.

She started kissing downward and she got a first taste of Soarin. To her,he tasted like an apple pie from Apple Jack. She got down to where Soarin's penis was and started to suck the hell out of him. He started giving moans of pleasure. He was reaching his climax quickly. Dash knew this so she started sucking harder and harder until she couldn't breath and she started gagging. "Dashie,i'm gonna, BLOW!" As he cummed all over her face,and without warning,he quickly flipped both of them so that he was on top know.

Soarin decided that he was going to tease the shit out of her so that she would get annoyed. He first started by rubbing her mare hood. Her pussy was a bit dry telling him that she was still a virgin. He started kissing lower and lower until he reached her vagina. She gave moans of pleasure as he licked around her nether area. He started going licking deeper into her marehood. About fifteen minutes of pleasuring,Soarin knew she was ging to climax soon so he used a little trick he has been knowing for quite sometime now. He targeted an ultra-sensitive spot in mares which is the frontal labia. He started biting softly,and within a few seconds,she cummed all over his face.

She was enraged that Soarin teased the crap out of her,so she called a very special guest. It was Spitfire. The captain of the Wonderbolts. She quickly pinned him down,even though she didn't need to because the initial shock was to much to handle for Soarin. Rainbow Dash said to the frustrated and struggling colt,You see Soarin,I was prepared for your game plan. I knew that you were going to tease the crap out of me so I got annoyed,so now,you'll have to pay for what you have done because surprisingly,your dirty plan worked..."

** TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hey guys! Soarin here with my first fanfic! I hope you liked it and check out my other stories. Byee!**

**Action of the day:"Look guys!(I was jogging in place)I can run faster than you bastards! I'm so fast,that i'm not even moving!"****  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Violaters Gonna Violate

**Hello everybody! I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. Without further ado,here is chapter 3:Violaters Gonna Violate**

As the two mares slowly kissed downward,Soarin got more and more anxious and started shaking because of the fear building in two mares reached his penis and started alternating between sucking his cock or licking his ,who was still in the state of shock,was still shaking in fear while giving low moans of pleasure. He was reaching his climax quickly and cummed on Rainbow's face.

He flipped the two mares over and gave both of them a blow moaned in a teasing tone,"The fun hasn't started yet honey." "It hasn't?"Soarin asked with a look of said,"No...Not yet!"She started to insert the condom onto Soarin's penis and inserted the dick-on-a-stick into her vagina as Soarin started humping.'A tight pussy for a virgin' he thought to himself as Spitfire got on top of him and forced him to give her a second blow job.

She cummed in his mouth forcing him to choke and swallow it making his face purple because he couldn't breath well while Rainbow cummed on his lower body as both mares exchanged happy left a struggling to breath Soarin and a satisfied Rainbow Dash as Soarin passed out.

**Thank you delightful chaps and chapetes for reading this story so far. Sorry for the short chapters recently. I've been guys are amazing giving me 25 views in the first you all and I will see you mates in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Afterburn

** Hello there delightful chaps!You guys are amazing,giving this story 121 views in a short amount of time!And this is my first FanFiction! Thank you all for the ****support!**

Spitfire opened the door to her entered it and turned the lights on,seeing a male pegasus on top of her opened her mouth to speak,but she got pushed forward as a second pegasus closed the ,the one on the bed said;"Salutations!My name is and the one near the door is Dildo Baggins."They both cornered her and pushed her on the bed.

made her suck his dick while dildo started to lick her mare would alternate until they both cummed in her mouth,as they started double penetrating her...

** Soarin POV :O**

Rainbow and I decided to go and check on Spitfire,when we ran into Nightwing."What's up Ni?"I asked."It's going are you guys going?""Oh us?We were just going to check on come?"He replied,"Sure,why not?"

We continued to fly as we saw Blaze approaching Spitfire's front door.I quickly called out:"Don' .The door!"She turned away and asked me in unison as if they had they all had the same brain;"What's happening?"I told them:"As part of the volans daemonum(latin for _flying demons_),it's my job to help part of my family.I told you not to open the door because of my over perfect 100/100 eyesight,I spotted at least three abominations and three regenerans bestia(latin for _regenerating beast_**)"**We made a plan before all the lights around us disappeared,we were forced,into the darkness...

** To Be Continued...**

**Hey there delightful chaps!i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,with a twist and a cliff hanger at the end.**

**Quote of the day:My friend and I were doing math equations when he ****said;"Here,I'll get the long ones,you get the hard ones."I Lol'd out loud because I thought he was referring to dicks!**


End file.
